


Stupid Marco

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Complicated Love [7]
Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual FTM Trans Character, Cricket&Blair BroTP, Drew&Jessie BroTP, Flirting, Gay Character, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reevos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes in Ep 5. Had to write a Reevos jealousy story. Sorry, not sorry. Plus, needed to write something with Cricket. RIP you Beautiful girl. I wrote a scene entirely in Cricket's POV. I just had to. Blair and Cricket's friendship is just to amazing. It was cut short, just like her life and I needed something to make me feel better about it. Sorry if the Italian is bad. I used google translate. Also, I name dropped two people from Scream. I think they would make great additions to the Camp Stillwater team. So would Marco. Just saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicating this work to Amber Coney for her amazing role. Dead of Summer(TV) and FreeFrom(TV) for giving us this amazing show. And most importantly, Carolina "Cricket" Diaz for being an amazing person and friend. You were taken far too soon and you will be forever missed. RIP Cricket. I love you.

This friends thing was supposed to be easy, but stupid Marco had to ruin everything! I didn’t mean to say that to Blair. How am I supposed to explain to him that I’m not actually mad, but that I was just jealous. We’re supposed to be friends, so if I tell him I was jealous that could be ruined. If I don’t tell him then he thinks I’m mad at him. I have no idea what to do.

………………………………That Morning………………………………

Blair and I were walking by each other when he jumped. I turned around to see if he was okay and there was Marco, one of the other counselors.

“Marco! You ass!” Blair hit him in the arm.

“Sorry, you are cute when you are scared.” Marco said in his thick accent. I still don’t know where he’s from.

“I’m cute all the time.” Blair answered off handedly. Can’t argue with that.

“Cannot argue that. Mind I walk with you.” Marco was obviously checking Blair out. Watching his eyes go up and down Blair’s body made a thick heat rise in my chest.

“Marco. Are you flirting with me?” Blair gave him a side glance. He better not be. Stop it! You’re friends Drew. Only friends.

“ Può essere. Forse no. Quale preferiresti?”(Maybe. Maybe not. Which would you prefer?) Oh great now I have no idea what he’s saying. Whatever it is it’s not in Spanish.

“Sai destra del mio fidanzato ci.”(You know my boyfriend’s right there.) Blair crossed his arms over his chest. Wait. Since when does Blair speak a second language? I thought he was hispanic, but that’s still not Spanish. Maybe Portuguese? 

“Quindi è il tuo fidanzato ora? Perché ho sentito che hai avuto un litigio.”(So he’s your boyfriend now? Because I heard that you had a falling out.) Marco slipped his hands in his pockets and leaned a little closer to Blair. Far too close for my liking.

“Cosa vuoi Marco?”(What do you want Marco?) Blair turned closer to Marco like he didn’t want me to hear. Like I’d know what he was saying anyway. And that made me mad too. What would Blair be saying that he didn’t want me to know. Was he flirting back? Did he like Marco?

“Forse mi piaci. Forse voglio sapere se ho una possibilità.”(Maybe I like you. Maybe I want to know if I have a chance.) Marco shrugged his shoulders. When he did their arms brushed. God, I wanted to punch him so bad right now.

“So, you like me now?” That made me stop. They didn’t seem to notice. No. He can’t. Can he? Of course he can. Of course he does. I started walking again so I wouldn’t miss anything that I could understand. I mean if Blair’s hotness wasn’t enough his personality definitely is. Plus, apparently they speak the same language. Probably have the same culture.  

“I like you since first day.” No this can’t be happening. I’m going to lose Blair before he even figures out what we can be. The heat in my chest has grown and now it’s in my stomach. I feel kind of sick.

“You have?” Blair sounds surprised. When is he going to stop being surprised by people liking him? I mean he’s amazing! This situation is definitely not going like I wanted it to.

“Capisco perché non hai notato. È attraente. Ma tu sei più caldo.”(I understand why you didn’t notice. He’s hot. But you’re hotter.) Marco looked at me while he was talking. Oh God. He’s talking about me. What is he saying? I have to know.

“Why have you never said anything before?” No. This is definitely heading in a bad direction. But it’s not like I can stop them from talking. Or punch Marco. That would ruin everything.

“Non ho voglia di mettersi in cammino.”(I didn’t want to get in the way.) Seriously what is he saying. This is driving me crazy.

“That’s very sweet of you.” No. No. No.

“So?” So, what? Is he going to ask Blair out? Of course he is. This can’t be happening.

“So what? Will I go out with you?” Please say no. Please say no. For the love of God just say no.

“Ti piace davvero lui?”(You really like him?) Did he just ask him out? Marco was smiling. What just happened? Please say no.

“Yes.” It felt like my heart just fell into my stomach. I can’t believe that just happened. Blair’s smiling from ear to ear.

“Valeva la pena un colpo.”(It was worth a shot.) Marco walked away with a smile on his face. I walked away as fast as I could. I have to get out of here, before I do something stupid.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Blair called out to me.

“Just trying to keep up with the kids.” I lied trying to keep my voice steady.

…………………………..At the Snack Table…………………………..

“Blair. What’s Cricket’s favorite song?” Alex came strolling up. What no, ‘Hi how are you.’ or ‘Can I ask you a question?’. He’s such a douche.

“Why?” Blair looks at him slightly confused.

“What do you care why?” Why does he always have to be such a dick?

“Is this that thing that straight guys do when a girl rejects them?” He just had to pull that cute little sassy face. I love that face. Bet Marco does too. If I wasn’t born different this wouldn’t be happening! I’d be with Blair and Marco would be alone. Like it should be!

“Come on. Favorite song? Easy answer.” Why does he want to know so badly?

“Blotter already made her a mixtape.” I don’t know how I know, but that was an awesome burn. I had to smile a little at that.

“Yeah. I know. I was hoping he forgot a track.” Oh look at that the ass does have emotions. I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

“He did actually. The Killing Moon. Echo and the Bunnymen. Her all time favorite.” Never thought that’d be what Cricket was into. Good song though.

“The Killing Moon? Hey you got Killing Moon, Drewski?” What did he just call me?

“Grab it from my tent. Also never call me Drewski again or I will end your life.” I could hear Blair laugh. God, that was a beautiful sound. Score one for Drew. But Marco is still the one with the date. Stupid Marco.

“Fair enough.” Alex walked away and Blair turned to me. But all I could see was him and Marco. Anger started boiling up in me again.

“That was really cool of you.” I was to mad to talk right now, so I ignored him. I knew if I opened my mouth I would say something I would regret.

“Are mad at me or something?” He looked confused and also kind of sad. I had to say something to get that look off his face.

“Nope.” That’s good Drew. Just simple easy answer. You don’t want to say the wrong thing and hurt him.

“Really. Because you seem mad at me.” So, that wasn’t very convincing. I still wouldn’t look at him. “Is it about last night? Because I thought we were good. In fact, I figured something out this morning. Thanks to Marco I have an answer for you.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Crap! Drew shut up. You’re going to ruin everything.

“What?” Jesus. How many questions was he going to ask?

“I already know the answer.” Yeah. Your answer is that you’re going on a date with Marco and I’m being left in the dust. Stupid Marco.

“Oh good.” Why the hell was he so happy that I knew the answer! Screw shutting up! If he doesn’t care about how him going out with someone else was going to affect me, then I don’t care if I say the wrong thing.

“I don’t think this is going to work out.” Blair’s face fell.

“Look I don’t blame you for being mad at me about last night. Or the fact that you lied and pretended everything was good this morning. I just wanted to say that-”

“You had your chance.” How dare he? It isn’t even about that! Is he really that dim?

“Well I’m asking for another one.” Another chance for what. To explain why I’m not enough of a man for you? I already know thanks. I don’t need a reminder.

“You showed me who you are. I showed you who I was. What’s left to say?” Blair left looking deflated. But I really don’t care right now.

…………………………..Cricket&Blair…………………………….

“You should go.” Blair was looking at me with his, ‘I know better than you, so you should listen to me’ look. Since when was he such a big fan of Alex this summer. I thought he was on team Blotter.

“To his blood moon rendezvous. Please.” He put one hand on the elbow of his outstretched arm. Oh boy. That means this conversation is about to get super serious. I hate when Blair gets serious, because he’s usually right. Plus, I usually end up doing exactly what he wanted me to do.

“I think he’s changed.” Yeah fat chance. I don’t think even Blair in Serious Best Friend Mode could convince me of that. But I know he’s going to try anyway.

“Please. He’s a dirtbag and you know it.” I mean he’s the one who said it. I don’t get why he’s all of a sudden so gung ho about getting me and Alex together. He was against it since day one. Kept saying I could do better. Why all of a sudden is Alex good enough for me in Blair’s eyes. I really don’t get it.

“If all he wanted to do was sleep with you, then why would he ask me what your favorite song was.” He did what now?

“He asked you my favorite song?” That has to be a lie. But Blair would never lie to me. Except about this thing with Drew, but I’m guessing that has to do with something Drew doesn’t want people to know. That’s the only explanation as to why Blair wouldn’t tell me what really happened. He’s a great friend and loyal to a fault. If it isn’t his secret to tell he isn’t going to tell it. Not even to his best friend.

“Yeah. He’s putting himself out there. Just give him a chance.” Wow. If Blair is really serious about this then I have to wonder if I should give Alex a real chance.

“Maybe. Since you’re so helpful tonight I guess I should be too. What’s going on with Drew?” He gave me this, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ look. I just crossed my arms.

“I told you we just didn’t click.” God he’s a bad liar.

“Bullshit. You know you’re a terrible liar. You guys were fine this morning and now he’s being cagy. What happened?” Blair got this serious look on his face. It was some mix of confusion and disappointment.

“I don’t know. Everything got weird after Marco left this morning.” Oh so that’s it. Interesting.

“Wow. Didn’t know he was that type of guy.”

“Who?” Blair looked so confused.

“Drew.” Like it wasn’t obvious.

“Okay. What are you talking about? Is the sugar from those marshmallows going to your head.” Wow. Is he really that blind? I guess love must be clouding his brain because my bestfriend isn’t that stupid.

“Blair. How can you be so blind? Everyone knows Marco has a thing for you. And everyone knows that he was flirting with you this morning.” At Blair’s confused look I just had to throw him a bone. “He’s jealous.” I say slowly so that maybe it will get through his thick love clouded brain. Apparently not based on the blank look on his face.

“No way. Okay. Marco backed off when he realized I was still into Drew.” Drew probably had no idea what they were saying. Marco likes to speak in his native tongue whenever he can and Blair is the only one at camp that speaks it. When they talk it’s almost always in Italian.

“Does Drew know that?” Blair seemed to be getting more and more confused. God, I’m going to have to spoon feed this to him aren’t I.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Does he not even realize that He practically never converses with Marco in English.

“Were you and Marco speaking Italian?” If he doesn’t get it now then my bestfriend is officially hopeless. Love has not only clouded his brain, it has turned it into a big puddle of brain goo.

“We usually do. But I don’t see what that has to do with-Oh. Oh!” Finally!

“Yeah. Oh!” I mimic Blair. He doesn’t look amused but doesn’t call me out on it. Instead he keeps to the subject at hand.

“Should I talk to him about it? Let him know it wasn’t like that?” Okay. He’s getting dumber by the second.

“God no. He’s a man. That’s the worst thing to do.” He nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah you’re right I should just wait till he simmers down.” I smile at him and put my arm around his shoulder.

“Now you’re finally thinking straight.” He smiles back and nudges me while keeping our bodies attached. 

“Why do I love you again?” Blair’s grinning ear to ear.

“Because I’m amazing. Duh!” He laughs at me.

“That you are.” We continue laughing with each other. God, I love my bestfriend.

………………………………Jessie&Drew…………………………….

“Cut Blair some slack.” I was pretending to be mad about last night because it was easier than admitting the truth.

“He ran out on me.” Not technically a lie. He did. And it hurt. I was really sad and really pissed about it.

“So, now he wants to unrun.” Was she right? Did he actually want to be with me? Was that what he was trying to say earlier? No way. It couldn’t be. My life isn’t that good. Besides he’s going out with Marco now. Every time I even thought about him I wanted to punch a wall. Stupid Marco.

“You have no idea what it’s like to be that open with someone. You can’t even tell Sykes about your court date.” I hear her stop walking and know that was the wrong thing to say. “Just saying.” I tried my awkward ‘I’m sorry’ smile and it seemed to work.

“Wait. You guys were chummy this morning.” Oh crap. She’s gonna figure it out. “I don’t think you’re actually mad at him. And if you are it’s for something else.” Damn it! Why was she so smart. Jessie gets this mischievous look in her eyes. And that stupid smirk of hers that says she knows she has you right where she wants you. “It’s about Marco isn’t?”

“No.” God I’m a bad liar. I can’t even look in her direction. And I’m pretty sure my voice just raised an octave.

“You are a horrible liar. I never would have taken you for the jealous type.” I can hear utter enjoyment in her voice. I think she likes my pain way too much.

“I’m not.” I pause. “Usually.” Her smile gets bigger when I say that.

“Blair does have a way of getting under your skin. And what are you so jealous about? Blair rejected him.” Wait! He what now?

“What?” I looked at her with utter confusion. She looked confused too.

“Yeah. I heard Marco talking about it to Audrey and Noah. He said that Blair turned him down because he still really liked you.” He still likes me?! No. That can’t be true! But if that’s what he told Marco then it must be true. He likes me! I wanted to do a little happy dance that I know Jessie would never let me live down, but then I remembered me and Blair’s earlier conversation. Oh shit.

“Oh my god. I totally screwed up.” Now I could tell she was really pitying me. Great.

“Yeah. You did. I don’t blame you for getting confused though. All Italian sounds like flirting. Even the accent.” Wait. What was she talking about?

“What do you mean Italian?” She completely ignored me.

“I didn’t even know he wasn’t flirting with me until I saw him check out Blair ass. And try to check out yours.” Why wouldn’t she listen. Wait he checked out my ass? I’ll circle back to that later.

“Jessie! What do you mean Italian?” She looked at me like I was stupid.

“That’s where Marco’s from. And so are Blair’s parents. Actually I think one of them is from like Puerto Rico or something.” So that’s what language they were speaking. And that’s where Marco’s from.

“So, he speaks Italian?” Interesting. Maybe I could learn a little. Make it like a nice romantic gesture or something.

“What are you gonna do learn it as a romantic gesture.” God, she’s good.

“How hard can it be?” Jessie just started laughing at me. “What? You don’t think I could?” She just laughed harder.


End file.
